Chaos Gap
by hieilover8090
Summary: Yukina, Dead! How can it be? A small unknown band of demon exterminators are making themselves a new rep. What kind of new trouble will they bring along with them? Not an IY crossover. This is my 2 fic and I hope its better than the first so pleze RR
1. Ok this is getting strange

DF: hiya ppls!!! I'm back with my story no.2  
  
Hiei*sigh*and I'm still her babysitter. I tell ya it's a 24hour job and I don't like it!  
  
DF: hope its better than the last story because this is a little remake of a dream.  
  
Hiei: *sarcastically* Well that's reassuring as hell, and as u see the girl owns zip.  
  
It was 12:00 at night. Hiei and his girlfriend, Yuna were about to settle in and call it a night when the phone rang. "I'll get it" she sighed. "Hello?" "You coming to bed or what?" Hiei shouted down to her, his feet were beginning to get numb from standing so long in one place. He looked back down at the girl.  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes as she spoke, "it was Botan, she said Yukina has been murdered or at least that's what Spirit-World intelligence told her." Hiei's eyes widened in disbelief and shock, "NO!!!!! Who killed her and why?!?" "She says we'll meet in Koenma's office tomorrow morning to get the of the body" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT MORNING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where is she?!?! I demand to know!!!!" Hiei shook Koenma's shirt collar roughly. "Here take it, geeze just don't murder me you psychopath", he yelled thrusting a map into Hiei's clenched fist. He took of like a bolt of lightning with Yuna not far behind. "Sheesh, they didn't even give us a chance to talk", Yusuke said staring down the long corridor in the direction of the two little  
  
"Well I guess we'll just have to go catch them then wont we" Botan said cheerfully, hopping onto her oar. The three took off in search of Yuna and Hiei.  
  
The three dismounted the oar in a small field clearing to find hiei and Yuna staring blank and emotionlessly up at a small wood pole. Not knowing what in the world this was, Botan came running over followed by the two boys. Once able to notice what it was, they too stared in horror.  
  
There she was, hanging from the wooden pole by her neck. He face covered with seeping cuts and bruise marks. The air carried the metallic smell of blood. Still something wasn't right, the body had been here for a while but there was smell of flesh decay.  
  
Kuwabara was reduced to tears and Yusuke, obviously trying to hold in his ever-growing soft side, asked, "so how do you suppose we get her down?" As soon as the words were said, hiei drew his kantana, cut her down and had her cradled in his arms like a child. He slowly and gently laid her on the moist morning grass. He kneeled over her and a single bluish-silver tear fell onto her cheek. "Wow I think Hiei is. crying", Yusuke said amazed. "Huh, you think Shrimp like-liked her too?" Yuna let out a sharp growl and bared her teeth. Her black dog-ears went back in anger as she walked toward Kuwabara. Drawing back her fist she shouted in utter disgust at his remark, "No you bastard she was his sister!!!!!" Right before she could dig her fist into Kuwabara, she picked up a soft voice and in an instant knew who it was.  
  
Everyone listened as her weak voice slowly let out each word. "Brother, you came for me? I. didn't think Spirit-World. would ever. send you out. to find me. thank you.." Hiei looked astonished. How did she know??? After her last words were spoken, she went somewhat limp  
  
She had slipped into a coma. "Come on we better get her to someplace safe to rest. Lets bring her to Genki's place. I mean it's quiet, empty, and peaceful enough right?"  
  
DF: Yay end of chappy1. Hope you enjoyed^___^!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: Please lord, take pity on my poor pathetic soul. please Read/Review 


	2. mistakes and telekinetic powers

DF: ARRRRGGGGHHH!!!!*is pelted by angry teachers with old soggy paper*  
  
Hiei: *laughing his butt off*  
  
DF: *pushing teachers off and stuffing them in a closet* Damn teachers  
  
Hiei: hahahahahaHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DF: WELL, since today is valentines day Im gonna dedicate the chappy to one of my best friends and biggest crushes Derek. I LOVE YA MAN!!!! And if you were reading this i would tell tou HAPPY VD CUTIE!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: we own nada... accept for my Yu Yu Hakusho DVD that's all  
  
Hiei: *twitches*AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 2---------------------  
  
Yukina lay on the futon mattress breathing lightly. Hiei lay on the bed next to where she lay. The rest of the gang like Yusuke and Kuwa were asleep on the couch. Or Kurama who was exploring the massive dojo. Yuna walked out of the kichen holding a tray. On it were 5 bowls of hot, white rice and 6 cups of green-tea.  
  
Her dark pink hair was tied into a loose bun and she was wearing a forest-green, short kimono with gold dragons embroidered into it. "Yo guys, made ya'll some food", she yelled to the gang. They all came and thaked her then began stuffing their faces. She had a sip of her tea and sat down beside Hiei. "you look nice today" he commented, trying not to look as depressed as he was about his curent situation. "thanks Hiei-Chan"  
  
"So who's gonna watch over Yukina? We cant just eave her here all helpless and stuff. But we do have our oun lives to attend to, so-" they were cut off. "I'll stay", hiei jumped in before Kuwa had the chance to say anything. "well if he's saying than i'm staying too", yuna said, going up and grabbing Hiei's arm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~That Night~*~*~*~*~  
  
Their room was right down the hall from wear Yukina's mattress  
  
lay in the living room(For a good couple of reasons). The two huddled together under thier ironically thin blanket in the ironically cold room. Before genki left and got killd the thermostat on the air conditioner got stuck on fifty-five so the place was freezing.  
  
The coupe had just gotten comphy wen they heard a loud shreik of pain. Yuna threw on a long night-shirt and they ran down the hall top speed. Thiei staying at Genki's proved useful after all. A dark figure cloaked in a black, hooded, wide-sleeved robe had Yukina pinned to the wall by her neck. "Well, Well, Well, wadda ya know looks like im back to finish you off", the man unshethed his sword and drew back aiming to put a hole right through Yukina's neck. Hiei knowing that he wouldn't reach her in time, threw his sword at the man, skimming his arm and startling him enough to drop the girl.  
  
Hiei and Yuna stepped out of the shadows. The man went into a defenceive possition. But before hiei or the masked man could think, Yuna rushed at the man with the dagger she kept strapped to her leg, and plunged the knife deep into the dudes right shoulder. He let out a scream of agony as the blood gushed from his shoulder. "well now, how do you like this kind of pain? I ant to know who you are, why your here and wear your from... NOW", the man began to answer. Hiei looked to his sister who was struggling to her feet. He rushed to her side to her up. He then picked her up and brought her to the couch on the far end of the room.  
  
His answers were as follows: "I...I'm working for a small group of demon hunters who-". He was cut off by the butt of Hiei's sword to the back of his head. "he was of no use to us, I shall kill him now", he said raising his sword. The blow struck short of its target when he noticed the person he stared down upon. The masked 'man' was unveiled won his head slumped back and the his hood fell off. This 'man' was no more than a mere boy. He had spiked blonde hair and appeared only to e the age of 16.  
  
the feelings of shock soon snapped back to reality and once againliftid his sword until... Yuna stood to the boys defence,"NO HIEI, you CAN'T kill him. He's only a BOY!!!! If you kill HIM you kill ME!!!", she screamed. He gritted his teeth in frustration and stormed out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*THE NEXT MORNING~*~*~*~*~  
  
yy a went to go and switch the warm cloth on the boys head when hiei sneaked the room and took his place in the corner of the room and unsheathed his kantana. He waited in silence. Yuna came back into the room humming "Simple and Clean".  
  
when she noticed Hiei in the corner, she figured out what he was going to do. She ran to stop him but wasnt quick enough. Hiei drove the sword right through the boy's stomach. She felt her heart sink as she fell to her knees. HN, these ningens have softened you to the bone. Your a half wolf/half kitsune your supposed to be a cold blooded killer like the rest of your kind, not some human loving fool!" "well Im not like them and I never was so shut up", she said in a low shaky voice ears tight to the back of her head," how could you he was just a boy."  
  
Hiei grabbed her arm and yanked her up toward him, "Now look here girl, this good-little angle shits gotta stop NOW!! Your a demon and a disgrace to your kind!" "Well what if I dont wanna stop and so what if i AM a disgrace!? HuH HUH wattar are gonna do about it then Huh?!?"  
  
Yukina just happened to walk by when it started, and stopped to see what the hell was going on. "I do NOT need some stupid guy telling me how to run my life. Men are worthless pieces of shit!!!" Even Yukina knew what was going to happen next. She hurried to the kitchen to make some tea. "That is it we are SO threw", she screamed running out of the room.  
  
she ran to the kitchen and sat down next to Yukina, laid her head in her hand and cried. Yukina comforted her, well tried to at least.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Later on~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei and Yuna were acting so childish, not speaking to each other and all. Yukina had to hold back the laughs. They sat right across the table from each other, yet didn't even acknowledge one another's existence. they both sat at the table and talked to Yukina and finally, Hiei thought up the right words and asked his question.  
  
"How long have you known that we were related?" "Ever snce the first tine i talked to you. Because like you I hav e telekinetic powers(a/n: ya ya i no, not too likely but it could happen*shrugs and walks off saying things about Derek with a obsessed look on her face*)and when I saw you didn't want me to know I played along and stayed quiet about your secret." "thanks... a lot", he said with an unusually pleasant smile on his face.  
  
Before mom killed herself and i left the island", she said getting up, "she gave me this letter and told me that if I ever found you I should give you this.'' She walked up an handed him a small envelope, stamped shut with Crystal Blue wax. She yawned and left the room telling everyone that she was going to take a nap. Yuna hesitated and got up and left the room as well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DF: well how'd ya like???? Reveiw... NOW, OR I SHALL KILL U ALL WITH  
  
MY SUPERIOR LACK OF MENTAL ABILITYS!!!!  
  
Hiei: But what if your wittle Dewik-Kun was reading this  
  
DF: EXCEPT YOU, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I LOOOOVVVVVEEEEE YOU  
  
Derek...LOVE YOU HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*cough, cough. Hack,  
  
Hack. Wheeze*  
  
Hiei: stupid hanyou female hormones acting up right around this age... cree-  
  
eeepy  
  
DF: *grits teeth and ignores the sentence* 


End file.
